What I have found in this world
by Sadako22
Summary: They always together, he always beside her, also she always there whenever he need her. But since when.. since when they become apart.. well i'm not really good in summary ; 7 ; AoMomo Fic! mostly filled with ooc ww enjoy!


**first of all I'm so sorry if this story so weird,**

** also so sorry if I ruin the character.**

**Rated : well this chapter maybe just K, but will change rated as well as the story update.**

**hope all of you will enjoy this story B")**

* * *

_It's weird._

_Why is your hair colored like that?_

_You dye it?_

_It's weird. You're weird._

"..I know."

A little girl with pink haired walked alone, mumbled and just stared at her shoes and kept walk. _It's not like I want born with this hair._ She could feel ill on her foot and hand, looked at some scratches and just threw away her care from it.

"I'm home.."

"Oh, Satsuki, where have you been? ...And why so many scratches on you?"

"I fell when I was playing, mom.." She said with her smile. _I can't say some kids hit me, can I?_

"Aah, I see.. You should more carefull, Satsuki... Ooh! I almost forgot! We have new neighbours! They just moved some weeks ago, and they have a boy around your age too! Maybe he'll moving to your school. Get along with him, okay?" That beautiful woman smiled at her daughter and patted her head, walked to the kitchen.

_Get along, eh?_

* * *

"Give me back my books!" A high pitch voice suddenly filled the classroom. A pink haired girl surrounded with some of her classmates, most of them boys, and hanging her text books.

"Why do we have to listen to you? You weirdo! Always alone all the time also have that weird colored hair! HAHA," A boy who hold her books laughed and pointed his finger to Momoi.

"Look, she can't even talk. Hahaha," Some girls whispered but her voice loud enough.

_I want to go home!_

_Someone.. help._

"Hey, she said give back her books."

Suddenly everyone silent, looked at a boy who walked into the class. No one knew him, include Momoi.

"Who are yo-"

"Give back her books." He said while looking straight at the boy who hanging Momoi's books, and took the books roughly.

Momoi also looked at him, surprised that he suddenly helped her, even though they didn't know each other. He walked straight to her and hand over her books. "Here."

"...Thanks." She couldn't say anything anymore, still couldn't move her eyes from a tanned boy in front of her. "For helping me.. thank you."

He smirked and patted her head. "It's okay! You looked so scared and wanted to cry before, you should see your own face before!" He helped her stand up, and gave his hand to her. "Aomine Daiki."

She stared at his hand. Trembling when she tried to reach that hand.

"I'm.." She reached that hand. That tanned hand which help her for the first time. "Momoi. Momoi Satsuki."

"Oou, Momoi! Let's be friends!" He laughed and shook their hands.

_Ooh._

"Yes, Aomine-kun..! Thank you," She smiled a little. For the first time smiling pure from her heart. Not for hiding some scratches, not for avoiding fight, not for hiding herself.

_My.. first friend._

* * *

"Momoi. Ooh! You have that name because your hair, right?" The tanned boy said while touching the pink haired girl beside him.

She nodded and looked down, "I.. don't really like this hair."

Aomine looked straight at her and patted her head, "Your hair is pretty! You should proud for having this pretty hair." He said innocently and smirked.

She blushed a bit then shook her head, "N- no! It's weird. Everyone said it's weird. For having colored hair like this.. makes me different with others."

"So?"

"Eh?"

"So what, if you're different? Don't listen that idiots! You have pretty hair, okay! Don't hate it." He said with firm voice, still patted her head.

The pink girl laughed, smiled sweetly to the tanned boy, "...You're the first person who said something like that about my hair.."

His tanned face suddenly changing color into deep red, and pulled her hand. "Silly. I just said the fact! L- Let's go home before it gets dark." He said without looking at her, hide his blushing face because of the pink girl's smile.

"By the way, is this your home's way?" He asked suddenly.

Momoi nodded and looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"To be honest this is same way to my home too." He said again.

Momoi just looked at him, and saw her home few meters in front of both of them. "That's my home." She said while pointing into a light blue colored house with red gate.

He surprised and turned his face to her, "AND MY HOME BESIDE YOURS!" He laughed so loud, "We're neighbours. It's great." He said amd smirking at her. "Also it means I can protect you all the time, Momoi!"

She smiled, looked at him happily. He's not hit her, not talking about how weird her hair, not talking anything bad about her. Her first friend who also is her neighbours. "...Thank you, Aomine-kun!" She said and stepped into her house, but stopped and turned around to him.

"See you tomorrow," She waved her hand and smiled, entered her house.

The tanned boy just stood there, his tanned face become deep red again, "...Man, you should not smile like that. You make me feel so weird." and sighed while palming his face with smirk on his mouth. "See you, Momoi." He said and smiled, then ran to the house beside Momoi's.

.

.

_Years by years passed._

_We always together, whenever or wherever, we always together. We called each other with our first name, he always teased me but protected me in same time. Me always there when he felt down or anytime he wanted me beside him. In that times too I knew that Aomine-kun fell deeply in love with basketball, he always asked me to accompany him while playing. No matter it hot or cold or rainy days._

_He always played basketball with bright smile on his face, smile which showed his feelings toward basketball. Such a warm, pure smile. I knew he really love it. I believed he will always love it._

_Until that moment in the middle schools..._

"Dai-chan, why you didn't come practice some days ago?" A girl sighed and sat beside a tanned boy.

"I quit." That words came out from the tanned tall guy, who slept on the roof top of school. "It's tiring."

The pink long haired girl looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Basketball. I quit." He said with flat voice, with no expression. He just looked at the sky, and sighed to himself.

"Why?!" I asked him loudly and grabbed his uniform, "B- but why? Don't you love basketball? You always play it before, right, Dai-chan?" He just looked at the pink girl and lean his head on her shoulder.

"It's useless. Tiring. I felt that I have no interest at it.. anymore." He said, still lean his head on her. "Whenever I become more serious, they just gave up and like no effort to against me again, remember? It's okay, even though I don't practice, _no one_ can beat me." His hand hold her hand, made Momoi surprised and blushed at the same time.

She sighed at patted his head, "Kuroko-kun also was looking for you everytime you didn't appear at court. He's your partner, right..? At least talk to-"

"I said I quit." He said with firm voice, pulled his head from her shoulder and walked away. "I'll go home. Want go home together?"

She shook her head and looked down, "I can't. I'm the manager and today we have practice, remember? I can't go home early."

He just kept silence and walked to the door, opened it and went home without any words anymore, left her behind, alone. She just looked at his back until it disappear from her sight, grabbed her own hands and looked far away.

_Since when.._

_Since when..._

_...We become apart like this, Dai-chan...?_

* * *

**w-well that's it!**

**will update as soon as possible ; v ;**

**hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**review, advice, criticsm, or else are welcome!**


End file.
